Friendly Fire
by fanservice-chan
Summary: What happens when two men of flames meet face to face? One-shot Fma and Kingdom Hearts crossover. I do not own either one.


"What the hell? Where am I?"

Axel was lost, more than he had ever been before. Right now, he wasn't even sure if he took the right portal out of Castle Oblivion. Axel sighed.

"Why couldn't Xemnas given this job to someone else, like Lexaeus or Marluxia?" Axel said as he began to walk out of the dark alley-way. The bright streaming lights were blinding. When his eyes settled in, all Axel could see was the bustling streets of a city. Axel pulled up his hood (his hair kind of stuck out in the crowd).

"Xemnas was at least decent enough to give me a little profile on the place. Let's see," Axel said as he pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from his coat pocket. "The place is called Amestres and it says here that- Ow!"

One of the bustling patrons had stepped directly on his foot and passed on without a single "I'm sorry".

"We can't let him get away with that now can we? I mean if they don't learn manners now, when?" Axel sneered as he started down the sidewalk; his eyes own the man in an all blue (what seemed to be) uniform and a brown hat (covering the back of his head). When Axel caught up with the man, he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Axel said, in his sweetest voice possible. "I believe you left something back there." Axel pointed over his shoulder toward the alley way he just emerged from.

The man turned around looked at Axel. He had jet black hair and grey eyes.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"An apology for stepping on my foot a few seconds ago."

"What?"

"You stepped on my foot and you didn't apologize," Axel said.

"What are you talking about? I don't ever stepping on anyone's foot, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my work," the man said quickly before trying to run off.

"Oh really? You don't remember?" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. "Do you want to start something?"

The man continued to walk away.

"Hey! I was still talking to you!" Axel snapped as he threw one of his chakrams in the man's direction. It had just barely missed his head but it did knock off his hat.

The man then whipped his head around yelling "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's the matter? Too chicken to fight back?" Axel teased.

That broken the man. He then raised his right hand, covered by the white glove, and snapped in Axel's direction. Out came the flurry out flames. Axel was able to avoid most of the fire. Most of it. The remaining few flecks did hit Axel's hood and thus knocked it down, showing his bright red spikes. Axel then looked at the tip of his hood. There was a whole burnt straight through the middle.

"You ass! This was my favorite coat!"

Axel then let out his own fire show. The man jumped out of the way before the flames could touch him.

"You're pretty good," Axel commented.

"I've had my fair share of time with the flames."

"But not good enough," Axel said as he put out another display of his personal hell.

For what seemed like hours, the two battled. Each throwing their own flames at the other, every other shot or so, getting scathed by the fire. At one point, the man had Axel corner into a alley way.

"Nowhere to run now, pyro," sneered the man.

"Take a good look at yourself in the mirror before calling me a pyro," Axel retaliated.

"It all ends here." The man then raised his hand and got ready to snap.

Before the flames were released, however, a gun was fired. Startled by the gunshot, the man whipped his head around. There stood a women dressed in the same uniform as the man, with her blond hair up in a bun. Her deep red eyes were staring straight at the man.

"L-L-Lieutenant," the man started, "So nice to see you."

"Colonel, what are you doing?" asked the lieutenant.

"Uh…."

"You do realized that you have practically burned down half the city?" the lieutenant asked.

"It's not entirely my fault, though!" the colonel said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It was also his fault!" The colonel pointed towards where Axel once stood.

"Whose fault? You're pointing to a wall, Kernel."

"But- but- but-"

"First you burn down the city and now you're going delirious. What am I going to do with you?" The lieutenant then grabbed the colonel and dragged him over to the car that was waiting outside the alley.

**Back at Castle Oblivion**

"Axel!"

Axel turned around his head.

"Yes, Superior?"

"How was your recon mission in the new found area?" the superior asked.

"Uh… There was nothing there but ash. It seemed like someone had gotten to it before us."


End file.
